1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, which is used for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contacts for conventional socket connectors, which are used in electrically connecting a semiconductor package and a PCB, are stamped from a metal piece. Some other socket connectors may adopt other contacts with simple configures, such as conductive spring contact. Socket connector with conductive spring contacts has an insulative base, the insulative base defines a plurality of through holes, which is defined with a narrow diameter in a center thereof to retain a center part of the spring contact. The conductive spring contact is accommodated in the corresponding through hole, and a top and a bottom parts of the spring contact protrude out of the insulative base to electrically contact the semiconductor package and the PCB, respectively. However, manufacturing the spring contacts may not be easy things.
Accordingly, a socket connector that solves the above problems is desirable.